Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3 Onwards, We Must Go
by MarvelFanficWriter
Summary: [Slight swearing / References to Adult Themes] Three months. It took three months for the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Mutants to appear or be revealed to the public. Three months after the death of Osborn. But Peter must look to the future. Onwards, we must go, no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1 : Consequences

_**I obviously do not own Marvel or any of these characters.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – Consequences**_

 _Three months after the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker must deal with the consequences of his social and superhero life. Cue the intro!_

Peter Parker was sitting at a table eating his lunch. It was a hard three months since the death of Norman Osborn. In the first month, there was a spike in the super human population. The super human team- the Avengers- was first seen in action during the Incident. The general public couldn't believe that a legend from the forties, a billionaire, a god, a marksman, a monster, a pilot, a king, a mutant, and an ex-terrorist banded together to fight the aliens that invaded. That same day, a team of two scientists, another monster, and a teenage Justin Bieber-wanna-be stopped a giant alien from eating the Earth. Oh, and don't mention how a man with some weird magnetic powers nearly destroyed some school upstate. Boy, the public don't like the "mutants". For the day after that, the Bugle reported news about the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and the "Mutant Problem" instead of Spider-Man.

The second month? He ran into some woman named Cassandra Webb. Apparently, she could see the future and destinies of the "Spider-Totems". Quite frankly, he didn't really care.

The third month? Let's just ay that Jonah wanted him to get pictures of super human couples. Peter Parker smiled at the memory of Jameson screaming at him to get some pictures of Iron Man and Ms. Marvel "getting it on." Of course, his moment was ruined by the TV in the cafeteria. "The death of Ben Parker led to a spike in the superhuman population. First, Spider-Man appears as a crime fighter. Then, metahuman criminals appeared and only Spider-Man could stop him. Then finally, mutants, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four appear. What does Ben Parker have to do with this? Or perhaps, it was the plane crash nearly two decades ago that killed Richard and Mary Parker that caused this? We will answer these questions after the break!"

"Well Puny Parker, your family is messed up. Your uncle or parents apparently caused the mutant problem. Mutants should be exterminated! They should be-" Sally Avril yelled at Peter.

"Sally, shut up. Parker's family has nothing to do with it. I know this for a fact," her boyfriend Randy Robertson said to her. But it was clear that Liz was still upset over the breakup. That was the talk of the school for a while. It still is actually. Peter sat up after finishing his lunch and walked to his next classes.

He ran into Gwen and Harry in the hall.

"Hey Pete, how are you doing?" Harry asked, with a smile.

"Doing great! I got a new job recently," Peter said.

"Where? Stark Industries?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, the Baxter Building. Actually, it was more of them coming to my house and that put me into an awkward situation. The Four, in my house!" Peter said, with a chuckle. He remembered how they came when Aunt May was out. He remembered them saying how he was great during the invasion and should go to the Building for a "job".

"The four?! In _your_ house?! No way!" Harry said with delight.

He seemed to have forgotten his father's death, Peter thought.

"Dad should have been alive to see it though. Spider-Man shall regret not helping him!" Harry said with disgust, "Look, Pete, with your new job, you don't need to take pics of Spider-Man."

"Look, Harry, I know you are my amigo, but the new job isn't paying well, at least not until they finish the repairs in about a year. I do like taking pictures though," Peter said.

"Promise you won't take any pictures of Spider-Man in a year," Harry said, staring at Peter.

"Yeah, sure, I won't take any pics," Peter said quickly, as his eyes widened at the man down the hallway behind Harry.

"Okay…," Harry said, as he walked away with Gwen past Peter, "That was weird," Harry whispered to Gwen.

"Well, well, Peter Parker…" the man said.

"If it ain't ol' eye patch," Peter said with a smile.

"Well, they call me Nick 'One Eye' Fury for a reason," the man said.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Peter asked.

"We are assembling a team- a team of the most misunderstood vigilantes in the world. Daredevil, Punisher, the former Power Man, Moon Knight, Black Widow, Hawkeye, an agent of mine, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, and you," Nick said.

"Wow, uh, that is-" Peter said, with a gulp.

"Interesting? Yeah, it is. Meet us at Warehouse 98 tonight," said Nick, as he disappeared.

He has a cloaking device?! No way! Wait...I know what Warehouse 98 is..., Peter thought.

It was right after the school day ended. Peter was swinging around in costume thinking. "Why does my social life always get messed up by my superhero life? I think I may just call this the Parker Luck," thought Peter, "Maybe it is time to tell my Aunt May that-" Peter was cut short by a shield hitting his legs. This knocked him onto the roof of a building. A group of people surrounded him. "Uh, you don't happen to be the cable company?" joked Peter.

"Spider-Man, you are wanted for the death of Norman Osborn," said Captain America.

"Yeah...I'm innocent I tell you! Now, I'll just be on my way," Peter said, as he jumped over Iron Man and tried to swing away.

The group then immediately fired their weapons at him and chased him.

"So Cap, how were the forties?" yelled Peter, as he shot off two webs.

"They weren't filled with murderers that joke!" Captain America responded, as he threw his shield only for Peter to catch it and drop it.

"Wow, that hurt," said Peter, faking a sob, "Also, my boss wants pictures of Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, and I quote, getting it on,"

"Tell him- probably you- that is disgusting!" yelled Ms. Marvel, as she shot an energy blast at Peter. She instantly hated him. Captain America studied Peter as he chased him.

"You derail a conversation better and faster than Tony!" shouted T'Challa, the Black Panther as he threw vibranium daggers at Peter, who caught them by their blades and threw them back.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Now, are you faster than a fifth grader? You probably are," said Peter, as he went faster and faster. He did not notice that he was getting hurt badly. His legs were bleeding, his chest has a huge cut, his hands were bleeding from grabbing the daggers. As he swung, a bullet shot by Spider-Woman entered his arm. He screamed and fell.

"Dammit Jess, we aren't supposed to kill him!" yelled Iron Man as he tried to catch Peter, but Peter swung way.

The wounded Spider-Man lost the Avengers but after ten minutes, he crashed through a window as he lost consciousness.

"Intruder detected- real name, unknown, alias, Spider-Man, age, 17, threat, none," said a HERBIE bot as it scanned Peter and flew away.

"What is going on in here? Oh, it is Peter," said Reed Richards as he and the Fantastic Four entered the room.

"Is he hurt?" asked Johnny, who admires Peter's work.

"Lots of bruises, cuts, a few broken ribs, and a bullet lodged in his arm. His suit is also tattered. Sue, move him to the couch. I have to help him," said Reed as he got his medical kit, "This is going to hurt him." 

_One Hour Later_

Peter woke up. He was confused about where he was.

"Don't worry Peter, you are safe," said Reed Richards as he got a cup of water.

"Yeah man, don't worry. I won't say a thing to the Avengers!" said Johnny as he lit his hand on fire.

"After posting it on Twitter?" said Ben as he kept reading the newspaper. Johnny burned it.

"Why, I'm going to-" Ben yelled, as he prepared to jump onto Johnny, but was trapped by a forcefield.

"Can I go?" Peter said.

"Not yet. The Avengers are in the lobby and they have been trying to get up here for the past 30 minutes," Ben said.

"Sir, I tried to stop them, but they got past my defenses," said the HERBIE bot as i went up to Reed. The Avengers came up from the elevator.

"Doctor Richards, please turn over Spider-Man. He is wanted for questioning about the death of Norman Osborn," said Captain America, as he walked towards Reed.

"I think not. Your team injured him! Are you trying to arrest him or question him?" asked Reed, as he motioned for Sue to make an invisible barrier around Peter.

"We are trying to question him, but from the information we have, he may be the murderer," said Iron Man, as he tapped the invisible barrier.

"Uh, I don't mind all this arguing, but a dying 17 year old is sitting right there!" said Sue, as she noticed some of Peter's cuts opening up.

"Wait, he is only 17?" Captain America asked. He was surprised that Spider-Man is only 17.

"I can not confirm or deny that," said Peter, who felt his cuts open. Sue walked through the barrier and stitched him up.

"Why is a 17 year old running around dressed as a clown?" said Ms. Marvel, who was surprised by this.

"Long story short, someone close to me died because I didn't do a thing," said Peter.

"You shouldn't be running around fighting super villains!" Cap yelled.

"Well, no one else could stop them," said Peter, as he got up and jumped out the window. 

_Avenger's Mansion, the Next Day_

"Well, this situation has gotten worse," said Iron Man, as he put down a newspaper.

"How so?" asked Cap, as he looked out the window.

"Well, our fight apparently hurt some teenager named Peter Parker. He also has a lot of injuries, presumably from the debris," said Iron Man, as he showed the soldier the Daily Bugle's Front Line portion of the newspaper.

"Who is he?" Cap asked as he read the newspaper.

"He is a Bugle photographer. He is 17 years old, orphaned, and lives with his Aunt. He also has the highest IQ since Reed Richards in Midtown High. He is the only one who can get Spider-Man pictures," answered Iron Man, "I'm heading out to settle this with his lawyers Nelson and Murdock privately,"

"Spider-Man pictures, huh? I'll go too," said Carol, "We will need to question Peter Parker anyways." 

_Nelson and Murdock_

"Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson?" Karen Page said, as someone at the door knocked, 'I assume Mr. Stark is here for his 11 o'clock appointment."

"Well, bring him in! Oh, and stop calling us Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson!" Matthew and Foggy shouted from their office.

"Matthew, Foggy, nice weather, isn't it?" yelled the billionaire as he walked in.

"I wouldn't know," said Matthew as he "looked" out the window.

"Sorry," said Tony, "But it was too good of a joke to waste."

"Let's discuss the case of Peter Parker," said Matthew as Peter and his aunt walked in. 

_Three Hours Later_

"Now THAT was long," said Peter as he sat on a chair in the office, "I'm surprised that we came to an agreement."

"Of course we did, if this was revealed to the public, they would maul the Avengers- no matter the outcome," said Matt, who was looking out the window.

"Alright, are we going to hit the bar with no name?" Peter inquired. His aunt already left. Both of them have teamed up on fighting crime numerous times over the past few months.

"Yeah, we are," said Matt.

"Alright, gotta go, see you tonight," said Peter as he left.

"Carol, follow him," Tony said to Carol outside. They both watched Peter walk out, "As soon as he gets home, tell me his address."

"Why can't you just look it up through the database or hack SHIELD?" Carol questioned.

"Well, the files have apparently been erased. The SHIELD ones- which he surprisingly has- are Code Whites and can only be seen by Omega Alpha agents." said Tony.

"Wait, Code _White_?" Carol asked, as her eyes widened.

"Yeah...that file shouldn't exist. I wonder why?" Tony said. 

_Forest Hills, Queens, Two Months Ago_

Peter was walking home from school.

"Why is there a lot of black vans outside of that- AUNT MAY!" Peter shouted as he saw how they were parked outside of his house. He ran into the house.

"Peter, why don't you join your Uncle Ben's old friend Nicholas and I for some tea?" asked Aunt May.

"Sure, why not?" said Peter, as he stared at Nicholas wearily.

"I told you May, it is just Nick," said Nicholas. He scratched his bald head.

"What happened to-" asked Peter.

"-my eye? Long story short, I tried to get a wolverine and the bub scratched it," Nick interrupted. Peter caught on to the hint, "I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job?" Peter asked. He was starting to get suspicious. He was starting to believe that this was about Spider-Man. Why else would a mysterious man that apparently knows Wolverine- and probably made an enemy out of him- visit him and offer a "job?"

"Yes, a job at the Baxter Building," said Nick.

"Wait...who are you?" Peter asked, as he knew that he saw this guy somewhere.

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. I was a roommate of your father's in the past, so you might have seen me from a few pictures. SHIELD is a top secret organization. You are the only civilians that know about this," said Nick, as he showed his badge.

"And what would I do?" Peter asked, starting to feel relaxed.

"Well, I thought it best that Reed and the others would tell you," said Nick, as the four heroes walked out from the kitchen.

Peter thought about this. The Baxter Building has great labs, they also have resources, and his aunt wouldn't be worried about him being in danger. "I accept," said Peter, after everything was explained.

Nick smiled and walked out as he said, "Good. You start at 3 o' clock PM tomorrow." 

_Right Now, Outside Warehouse 98_

Peter was saying all of this out loud and no one paid attention. Well, except for Carol.

"Does this kid realize that he is giving away his secret identity? How long has he ben walking? Four hours?" Carol said, as she realized who he was. Peter walked into a building then walked out half an hour later. Nick Fury also left.

Carol watched and noticed Nick walk out. "Nick Fury was there? That is interesting," she said, and then she walked away.

 _The Bar With No Name_

"So DD, when do we strike?" asked Spider-Man.

"First, don't call me DD, second...now!" Daredevil responded.

"Wow, you must be fun at parties..." muttered Spider-Man.

"Yes I am," said Daredevil.

Spider-Man and Daredevil crashed through the window. The super villains inside sarted to attack.

"Hey Long Legs! You are too tall to ride! Or rather, enter!" yelled Spider-Man as he stopped the Stilt-Man from escaping.

"Hey Hyde! Eat a snickers!" yelled Spider-Man, as he knocked out Dr. Hyde.

"Shut up Spider-Man!" yelled Daredevil as he punched the Owl. From there, they punched and beat super villains left and right.

"FREEZE! THE NYPD HAS YOU SURROUNDED!" yelled Captain Dewolff as he motioned for the officers to not put down their guns. George Stacy resigned after getting paralyzed from the waist down during the invasion.

"We got about ten super villains here, all of them with powers. Except for Stilt-Man," said Spider-Man, he said "Gotta go!" and swung away. When he got home, he saw Fury standing outside. They talked through the night. Little did Peter know, someone was watching. Someone, whose heart was broken.

 _The Next Day_

Peter was sitting in lunch. He finished eating and sat there. He remembered his conversation. " _Peter Parker, the Spider-Man...here is your passport. Daisy will also come by. She might seduce you. It is one of her old habits. She will get you the rest of the equipment. Oh, and we thought it best if you work at the Triskelion…_ ," Fury said to Peter that night. Harry and Gwen sat down at the table and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi Harry and Gwen. Well, I found a better job. Actually, I quit and got a different job," said Peter.

"Well, their loss," Harry said.

"Yeah, hey, where is it?" Gwen asked.

"Ah, that is a secret. You will know later," Peter said.

"Is it a secret because you are involved with a girl?" Liz asked coldly as she sat down.

"Liz, I'm not in a-" Peter said, hoping to renew their friendship.

"I heard that man! He said that some girl would meet up with you!" Liz yelled. Luckily, no one cared. Well, except for Flash's group.

"Well, Parker got a new girl? That is very surprising," Flash said.

Peter said, "No, I did not,"

Liz sighed and said, "Peter, stop lying-"

A girl walked in and sat at Peter's table, interrupting the conversation.

"Well Mr. Parker, Director Fury wants you to run an errand," she said, disregarding the others.

"Who is this chick Parker? The girl we were just talking about?" Flash said, staring at the girl, "What is your name?"

"My name is Daisy Johnson- my friends call me Skye- and I assume you are stupid or Neanderthal?" said the girl as she looked at him coldly.

"Wow, aggressive much..." Flash muttered.

Daisy got close to Peter and whispered, "The equipment is at the Warehouse,"

"Alright, that is good. When will we start?" Peter asked.

"Tomorrow," Daisy said, as she left, smiling at Peter seductively. Peter blushed.

Liz didn't say anything and walked away. Sally followed her and heard her crying in the bathroom. Sally then decided to try to get revenge on Peter for breaking her heart. When Gwen got home, she stared at a picture of Peter, her, and Harry and cried to sleep, as her dad was outside the door, disappointed in Peter. When Liz got home, she simply sat and stared at a wall feeling alone.

A man watched all of this happen and simply said _**Alea iacta est**_. He turned away, made sure his suit was clean, and disappeared. 

_The Next Day, a Saturday_

Peter arrived at the warehouse. The others were not pleased with him.

"Do you have any idea how late you are-" Moon Knight started to say, but he was interrupted by Peter.

"I know, but I saved about ten people from being mugged, hit by a car, or shot. So, what's the plan?" Peter said.

"Well bub, we are going to assassinate the baroness of Latveria," Logan said with a smile. 

**The die is cast...this arc is going to be followed by the attack of a dangerous man who has killed Peter in the comics once. Or many times. Do different versions count? Anyways, yes, Nick Fury's Secret War is here. However, he won't lose his position. Rather, it will expose SHIELD to the public and they will know that SHIELD exists. And that is just the beginning!**

 _Next up: What happens when Peter faces the decision of his life? What happens when he chooses one of them? And watch what happens when he is confronted by a man, whom is seemingly invincible._


	2. Chapter 2 : Consequences II

_**I obviously do not own Marvel or any of these characters.**_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 _ **Yay, time for me to respond!**_

 **Guest:** I stumbled across your story, I like your ideas, but your thoughts are very jumbled. Maybe you could spend more time laying a foundation/background instead of just trying to throw everything at us at once. I feel like if you learn to do this, your story could be a big hit. Thanks for reading. :)

 **Me:** Well, I am trying my best. I went through three different revisions. _Chapter 1 : Consequences_ shows the consequences of Peter's actions. Chapters after that will have a better foundation.

 _ **Chapter 2 – Choices**_

 _Three months after the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker must deal with the consequences of his social and superhero life. Now, he and a team of the most misunderstood heroes head to Latveria to kill the Baroness. Cue the intro!_

"Well, a mutant, a man with split personalities, and a Russian board a plane. That is one bad setup for a joke," Peter said. He and the team boarded Marc Spector- one of Moon Knight's many identities- private jet.

"With all due respect Nick, why does Spider-Kid-" Moon Knight said.

"-Man," Peter interrupted.

"Why does Spider- _Man_ have to keep his identity secret from the rest of us?" Moon Knight said to Nick Fury.

"Well, he is a seventeen year old that is a class 6. The only other class sixes are Captain America, Natasha Romanoff, Frank Simpson, and James 'Logan' Howlett," Nick replied.

"Well, that is honestly surprising," Moon Knight said sarcastically, "I bet his 'humor' is very powerful."

"Quiet now, we are nearing Latveria," Nick said, as he stared out the window.

The plane was nearing the former Doomstadt. It hovered above the castle and the team got ready.

"Cap, lead Spidey, Logan, Natasha, and Moon Knight in through the front. I'll lead the rest through the roof," Fury ordered. Cap nodded and jumped off with a parachute, as did his team. Fury jumped off, used a parachute, and the rest followed him. They all were prepared for a fight- a fight that could spark a secret war.

"Wait, wouldn't the media report on this?" Peter asked.

"Nope, apparently ever since the democratic government was instated, the news was spun by the government," Natasha said as she used binoculars, "We are going to go in stealth-"

"Ah, to hell with it-" Logan said as he jumped out and destroyed the gate with his claws, "Ah, shit," he said as he stared at the countless technology-based criminals.

"And that was why I said to go stealth," Natasha yelled as she fired her gun at the many villains, disabling their tech.

"And to think one billion dollars was spent on that!" Peter yelled as he webbed up multiple villains.

"Stop the chatter, we need to meet up with Fury. He should be in the other room-" Cap said, as he walked into the throne room and saw Fury pointing a gun at the Baroness.

"Fury, killing her first wasn't part of the plan-" Natasha said.

"Change of plans, she needs to die," Fury said, as he was ready to pull the trigger.

"No!" Peter yelled as he used a web line to pull the gun away, "I won't let you kill her!"

"Kid, I knew there was something fishy about you!" Logan said as he attempted to stab Peter with his claws. Peter knocked him to the side near the Baroness. He was knocked away in the process and was facing away from the Baroness. He used his spider-sense to locate where Logan was and punched with all his might, thinking that he had no time to turn around. He punched where the danger was. He felt blood on his hands. He turned and saw that he punched the Baroness in the chest and there was blood.

"DAISY BRING DOWN DOOMSTADT NOW!" Fury yelled, as the castle crumbled around them. They barely has enough time to get back to the plane to go home.

 _New York, A Day Later_

Peter was on his way to school in a bus. He was debating whether or not to quit being Spider-Man. He killed a woman. A terrorist, but a person nonetheless. As he walked off the bus and into the school, the bus was pushed to the side by a man in a suit.

"Well totem, it is time. The die is cast," The man said, "You may call me…Morlun."

Peter made his choice- he gives up.

 _The die is cast. Next chapter, a fight to the death._

Yeah, I know, short chapter. I have been busy this last month with personal stuff. I can't promise that the next one will come in less than a month.


End file.
